Xbox Smartglass
Xbox SmartGlass is a mobile device application (app). The application connects with the Xbox 360 and allows more interactive entertainment, allowing mobile devices to potentially serve as second screens and remote controller. In June 2013, Capcom announced it would be using Xbox SmartGlass in Dead Rising 3. Xbox SmartGlass is a companion application Xbox One available for Windows 8, Windows Phone, iOS, Android (version 4.0 and above) and Windows Server 2012. Smartglass is completely optional.Jordan Mallory, Dead Rising 3 Kinect and Smartglass integration detailed, joystiq, (June 11, 2013) SmartGlass will support all operating systems. When a player launches the Smartglass app, the application notices that Dead Rising 3 is currently being played. The player presses a button, and Dead Rising 3 connects to the player's phone. Smartglass skins the player's phone to appear like the phone from Dead Rising 3.Earnest "Nex" Cavalli, Dead Rising 3 Features Smartglass-exclusive Missions, Escapist Magazine, (June 20, 2013).Matt Hawkins, Dead Rising 3 Has A Story And Missions Exclusive To SmartGlass, Siliconera, (June 11, 2013). The player will get calls from a character that are only on the SmartGlass device. So if a player does not have SmartGlass, the player will not get those calls from this character. Which also means the player will not get those original missions. The player can finish the game without SmartGlass. A player can complete all of the achievements without the Smartglass storyline. In game story Nick Ramos stumbles upon a dead Zombie Defense and Control agent who was trying to evacuate from Los Perdidos. The dead agent has a PDA (palmtop computer) allowing the player to connect to Xbox Smartglass through the player's cell phone. Nick can hack into the government network and call in airstrikes.Mike Jones, Dead Rising 3 Preview Interview With Mike Jones At Comic Con - Gamerhubtv, youtube, (July 19, 2013) Features * With Smartglass, a player can ask where a particular weapon or item is in the game, and a waypoint marker will appear, showing the player where to travel. Smartglass can also be used to locate specific types of items and abandoned storefronts, which Capcom supposes could lead to an interesting form of couch co-op or "pseudo-cooperative play" -- one player plays the game proper, while their Smartglass-equipped other player plays a supporting role, locating useful weapons, setting waypoints for mission objectives and so on.Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013).Jordan Mallory, Dead Rising 3 Kinect and Smartglass integration detailed, Joystiq, (June 11, 2013). *Smartglass provides the player with exclusive missions that unlock apps within Smartglass, such as the ability to call in air strikes, drone support or area-wide flares for distracting thousands of zombies at a time.Jordan Mallory, Dead Rising 3 Kinect and Smartglass integration detailed, Joystiq, (June 11, 2013) When the player complete missions, the character gives the player more app codes, and those app codes can be spent on whatever player wants, plus used whenever the players want. Though these weapons do have cool down periods. * A player can customize the ringtones the players recieve when this Xbox SmartGlass-exclusive character calls to give them missions. There is little voice, that gives the player exclusive missions. * Is is not a stand-alone app, rather it is part of an upcoming version of the Xbox SmartGlass app and will function much like the current version. * The player can call a survivor listed on the Survivor Bulletin Board to come and assist them. The player is not able to choose which survivor comes.Dead Rising 3 -- Gameplay Walkthrough (Pax Prime 2013), Youtube, (September 2, 2013). @ 8:30 Criticism A Gamma Squad writer was worried that the Smartglass would be similar to Otis in the original Dead Rising, "Otis, the annoying guy who calls you when you’re fighting for your life. Otis, the guy who will chew you out for hanging up on him even when he can see you’re in the middle of fighting off zombie hordes."Dan Seitz, ‘Dead Rising 3′ Wants To Put Otis On Your Actual Phone, Gamma Squad, (June 24, 2013). Gallery dead rising 3 ZDC agent smartglass xbox.jpg|Image released by Capcom the week of July 23, 2013 dead rising 3 remote bombs ZDC smartglass.jpg dead rising 3 smartglass xbox ingleton.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Smartglass